The Other Side of Red
by Joei Cassidy
Summary: Last chapter! "Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street: Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ended so suddenly." This story is written in tandem with DaniiNotBeck's story, Red. While in my opinion it doesn't matter which one you read first, it does matter you read both. Mine is written from Elliot's POV and hers is from Olivia's POV. Please r & r both!
1. Chapter 1

The Other Side of Red

_**Author's Note: Law & Order: SVU and its characters are NOT mine. **_

_**This story is written in tandem with DaniiNotBeck's story, Red. Though I don't think it really matters whose story you read first, it matters that you read them both. Danii's story is Olivia's point of view and mine is Elliot's, thus the title. **_

_**Please also note that this story is based on Taylor Swift's song, Red. I don't own her nor the rights to her song. And while Taylor's is written from a woman's point of view, since she wrote it, I can see a man singing the same song and relating. **_

_**Hope you all enjoy my story as well as Danii's. She's up to three chapters. Hope to have chapter 2 up by tomorrow morning, US time. **_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

. . .

Chapter 1

_Loving him (her) is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street" Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ended so suddenly. Loving him (her) is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall, like the colors in autumn so bright just before they lose it all._

It was supposed to be a one night thing. He told himself he could handle one night with her and then let go – that he just needed to know how it felt to be with her. To hold her. To kiss her. To love her.

But it didn't happen that way. One night turned into one weekend. Then one week. Soon it was a month and before he knew it, it had been a year.

He had to end it. He couldn't. Wouldn't. Not with her.

He knew she was expecting him. He could see it. A day that should have been spent with each other – doing nothing and everything in her apartment. A day that would have been theirs and theirs alone. But he couldn't. And now all he could see was what she was probably doing. He could see her not crying, not eating, not sleeping.

He felt like shit about what he did. Knowing her she was probably doing everything in her power to distract herself – to forget the hurt and anger – to just lose herself in numbness. And just like him, failing miserably.

He kept flashing back to that moment when he made the call. COWARD. He couldn't even tell her in person. Instead he had called when he knew she would be out or asleep and left a message.

"Olivia, it's Elliot. I can't. I'm sorry."

That was it. The before he could say anything else that may give her hope, he hung up.

Later that night, when he was supposed to be in bed with her, even though it was his choice, memories of her assailed every fiber of his being. And finally he allowed a tear to fall.

_Remembering him(her) comes in flashbacks and echoes. Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go. But moving on from him (her) is impossible when I still see it all in my head burning red._

_. . ._

To be continued….

Thank you for reading again and please do review here and on Twitter: Jo_Bautista


	2. Touching Her

_**Author's Note: Law & Order: SVU and its characters are NOT mine.**_

Chapter 2: Touching Her

_Touching him (her) was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you…_

_. . ._

The first time they touched as lovers – as something other than best friends and partners – he had almost flinched and jumped back from her. Surely it couldn't be but there it was – a surge of electricity that jumped from their fingers, jolting them, shocking them both.

It was a strangely addicting sensation. Once the shock of it wore off, he wanted to feel it again. And again. And again. And he knew she felt the same way.

Their first kiss had the same effect. Even though it was chaste, almost innocent, there was a kind of magnetic force that emanated from her. He couldn't pull away – wouldn't pull away. After all, how do you pull away from something that felt so right?

When she locked her hands behind his neck, he succumbed at once, letting go, no longer thinking of anything else.

She didn't stop him either when his hands found their way to her hips, pulling her almost her roughly against him.

He could feel the fire burning brightly and strongly in both of them. And even if he wanted to stop it – even if she wanted to stop it, they couldn't. It had already become something beyond their control. Every touch ignited something in their very veins.

It felt very out of control but yet he didn't want to stop it. He never wanted to stop touching her. He never wanted her to stop touching him. He felt euphoric, almost high – and he wanted that feeling to stay and never end.

He never wanted to let her go. Literally and figuratively.

After all touching her and having her in his arms was realizing that all he had ever wanted was within his grasp.


	3. Memorizing Her

_**Author's Note: Law & Order: SVU and its characters are NOT mine.**_

Chapter 3: Memorizing Her

_Memorizing him (her) was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song._

Lying in her bed with her, after their first night together was a revelation to Elliot. He felt her tracing shapes on his bare chest and every synapse flared up in response. He glanced down at her quietly and once more was amazed at her beauty. Less than 24 hours into their new relationship and he had all but memorized every bit of her. He could point out every scar, every freckle, everything – even the ones he hoped fervently very few have had the pleasure of seeing and knowing.

He could tell you about the freckle on her left breast.

He could describe the small birthmark shaped strangely like a heart on her inner right thigh.

He could trace the faint scar that remained on her neck thanks to Gitano.

She denied that she snored. He almost laughed at that because she did. But he wouldn't call it exactly a snore. It was almost like a continuous soft sigh. He had woken up in the middle of the night and heard it. It made him smile and reassured him enabling to return to sleep soon after.

Of course other things he had learned throughout their years together as partners. The way she bit her lip when she was tense, concerned or worried. Ironically, she also bit her lip when she was being seductive. And he preferred that she bite her lip for that reason instead of the former. The way she would look at him and he would just know that something was wrong or really good with her. Her compassion for the victims as well as her innate need to believe in the good in everyone. Her absolute faith in him and the lengths that she would go through to protect not just him but everyone in his family. She was more than amazing. She was a miracle.

He could tell her types of smile – polite, sincere, full of mirth, teasing, seductive, forced.

The smell of her perfume was a scent that he'd never forget. He wasn't a girl so he couldn't tell you what it was but every time he smelled that scent – a heady feeling came over him. It was her scent. In his head he simply called it Olivia.

When he first met her it was her eyes that immediately drew him in. They were a warm brown that seemed to see through him. They shined when she was happy and they darkened when she was sad or angry.

And since he was the one who became excitable when they were about to execute a no-knock warrant, he knew that he could count on her to be the calm one so that they balanced each other out. Every time.

He knows all of these things about her and so much more. Memorizing her came so easy to him – just as easy as knowing all the words to his old favorite song.

. . .

To be continued


	4. Fighting With Her

_**Author's Note: Law & Order: SVU and its characters are NOT mine.**_

_Chapter 4: Fighting With Her_

_Fighting with him (her) was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer._

God damn it! She was so freakin' stubborn. Not to mention feisty. Definitely a bad combination.

Hell, they were both feisty and stubborn.

Neither would give in to the other – even though they both knew that would be the best thing to do. No - giving in was NOT an option. No way. No how.

So they would just sit and glare at each other. Both sets of eyes leveled upon the other, narrowed. When they tired of not saying anything the scornful remarks would start.

And they would keep going until it turned to a full fledge shouting match – with insults, curses, thoughtless, unkind words flying out of their mouths every second. Past mistakes, hurts, grudges, unresolved thoughtless acts were brought up.

They raged and raged against each other but never throwing a punch. Never. He could never hurt a woman and though he knew Olivia was capable, hell she was a decorated detective – he knew she would never do that either. Not in anger, not like this. Not ever.

But anger can ignite passion that can extinguish that same anger. And there was never a question of their passion for each other. They had passion – too much so that they often imploded from it. You think they'd learn. But no it happened time and again and it was okay. It was them. This was them.

Later, when the morning sun woke him up, he saw their limbs entangled. He could barely tell where she began and he ended. But then he also saw the scratches on him, the bite marks on her, her swollen lips. He felt the soreness in his muscles, the swelling of his lips… This was their passion out of control.

With anyone else, he probably would have been scared. Scared that there was this one person that could drive him to be the way he was with her. But she wasn't just anyone. He wasn't scared. He knew that this was just how they were. All the insults, all the rage becoming passion – that was them. And everything before that was meaningless.

He knew that when she woke up, everything would be back to normal – whatever normal means. He knew that everything would be forgiven – at least until next time. Then the cycle would start all over again.

Because fighting with her was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there is no right answer.

. . .

_**I don't know…I had a harder time writing this chapter, just like Danii in hers. Ah well, hope you guys like it anyway. And don't forget to read DaniiButNotBeck's story, Red. **_

_**Please do review here and on Twitter: Jo_Bautista**_


	5. I Can't Regret You

**Chapter 5: I Can't Regret You**

_**Author's Note: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine.**_

_Regretting him (her) was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong._

He sits in his chair at all hours – morning, noon, night – whenever he had idle time – always a cold beer in his hand. The TV is on – but it's really just on for the white noise. He needs it. He can't bear the silence. He can't bear the digital clock with its big red numbers glaring at him. He knows he should move, try to do something productive. But he can't. It's too hard.

His mind keeps going through every memory of them. His mind won't let him forget anything they ever did. Everything is firmly etched on it. Every kiss, every 'I love you' said and exchanged between them. It won't let him erase the memories of each time she cooked him dinner or each time he gave her flowers – how her face lit up when he would tell her that what she cooked was delicious or when she glimpsed the bouquet he'd be holding behind his back. His mind played over and over each touch, each moment they made love and each cry they made as they reached their nirvanas.

How could he regret any of that? It was impossible. Or so he thought. It wasn't, wasn't it? Suddenly, it was as if he couldn't breathe. He dropped his still half full bottle of beer onto to the floor, spilling it as he ran to the bathroom. He desperately turned on the faucet and quickly splashed cold water on his face. When he was done, he was breathing heavily, rapidly while his hands gripped the side of the sink so tightly his knuckles were white. He looked at himself on the mirror in front of him. A voice suddenly spoke up in his head once more, "COWARD." It was a terrible voice and all at once regret and rage ran throughout his body – and he punched the mirror, breaking it.

He didn't even feel the pain of his bloody hand. The only pain he felt was the one inside. He loved her. And as much as he wishes that he regretted her he knew he never would. After all how could he? Regretting her was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong. And that is something he'd never wish.

. . .

_**I deviated a bit from Danii's chapter – but just because Olivia regrets Elliot, doesn't mean Elliot regrets her too. And honestly, I do think Olivia only regrets letting herself fall because she got her. But she doesn't regret loving him and she won't ever. But that's just me. LOL. **_

_**Hope you guys liked this. Please do review here and on Twitter: Jo_Bautista**_

_**Thank you for reading. **_


	6. The Last Time

_**Author's Note: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine.**_

_**This is the last chapter folks! Hope you like it! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review please! **_

Chapter 6: The Last Time

_**Found myself at your door, just like all those times before. I'm not sure how I got there, all roads they lead me here. **_

. . .

5 months later…

He can't believe he is where he is. He can't remember going there. It feels though like he had walked from Queens to the Upper West Side.

The incessant knocking that he is doing is almost surreal to him. It is almost like he's hearing someone else doing it. But it isn't someone else. It's him. And he isn't letting up until she comes to her door and opens it. Because no matter what he does, no matter what path he is on – all of them leads him to her. And that must mean something.

He keeps on knocking until finally he hears the faint sound of her bedroom door opening. He hears her walking towards the door and he hears her muttering, her tone annoyed that someone was there at this late hour disturbing her.

He hears her gasp and he knows that she has seen him through her peep hole. His heart starts to race. He feels himself grow cold and his feels the blood drain from his face. He is nervous as hell. Is she going to open her door? Or is she going to leave him standing there with a broken heart?

He doesn't have the time to keep speculating because all at once she opens the door. And the first thought that enters his head is how beautiful she is. She IS beautiful. Inside and out. It's what made him fall in love with her in the first place.

"Liv." He breathes out, his eyes meeting hers.

"What are you doing here,Elliot?" she asks.

His world stops for a minute. Is he really going to do this? Is he really going to ask? Is he really going to ask her to take him back? To give him – them – another chance?

He knows the answers even before he finishes the litany of questions in his head. _**Yes.**_

All roads lead back to her. There is no way he isn't going to ask for her back. There was no way she'd say no.

"_**Liv, I'm sorry. I love you. Please give me another chance - give us another chance."**_ His words were simple, sincere, true.

He knows the exact second she surrenders. He sees it in her eyes. She tells him yes and then with a still tentative smile in both of their faces, they reach for each other. They close the door behind them with a definitive click.

It is almost symbolic. Suddenly all the anger and apprehension that had been there just a few minutes ago was gone. They had been shut out - never to be welcomed again.

And all that is left is them – Elliot and Olivia - plus another chance and love. He knows he wouldn't have it any other way. Neither would she. Besides, for the two of them, there is no other way.

. . .

END

_**I am so glad that DaniiNotBeck gave this a happy ending! Thanks Danii! It was fun doing this with her and maybe one day we will again. (Right, Danii?) **_

_**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this. Please read and review here an on Twitter: Jo_Bautista**_

_**Please do check out my other stories as well – especially After, One Hundred Ways, It Happened One Night, The Sex Files and the Hardest Thing. **_

_**Thank you for reading. **_


End file.
